


fandom's favorite twink

by dexdefyingstunts



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Community: dckinkmeme, Crack, Daddy Kink, Humor, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, im tagging pairings of ppl who discover fanfic/other fan content shipping them w tim, mentions of Tim Drake/others in the context of said fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexdefyingstunts/pseuds/dexdefyingstunts
Summary: For the prompt: "There’s plenty of attractive heroes out there, but as a rule of thumb, they tend to land on the larger side of the size scale, in pretty much every way. It probably shouldn’t be as much of a surprise, then, when they all find out that Red Robin is insanely popular in the fandom, for one very specific reason—he’s their favorite twink. That also means they can ship him with basically anyone."
Relationships: Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 89
Kudos: 234





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this awesome prompt](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1454.html?thread=3043502#cmt3043502) on the dckinkmeme!

"Oh come on," Jess says impatiently, waving her hand in the air. "You can't really be telling me that's your favorite Red Robin ship."

Ashley raises her eyebrows, taking a big sip of her iced coffee. "And what's wrong with NightRobin, exactly?"

"Nothing," Jess says. "It's just not as good as RobinHood!"

Marian and Taylor share a look, and then Marian looks back at Jess. "Didn't Red Hood try to kill Red Robin?"

"What the fuck?" Ashley says. "Since when?"

"Oh this was years ago, back when Red Robin was Robin," Taylor says.

"Wait, that was Red Robin? How can you tell?" Ashley asks. "I can never keep track of all the Robins."

Jess waves her hand in the air impatiently again. "It's the body type. But that is not the point!"

"Nope, the point is that Red Kryptonite is the best superhero ship," Marian cuts in.

Jess gasps in horror. "Marian Grace Thompson! You take that back right now!"

"I still say that's a weird ship name," Taylor says. "But you gotta admit, Superman could totally wreck him and that's hot."

"What about Red Bat?" Ashley asks.

Marian cocks her head to the side. "Wait, is that Batman with Red Hood or Red Robin?"

"Red Robin," Taylor says, tapping her pen on the table. "Though seriously, you'd think one of them could have chosen a different color."

“I still say RobinHood is better!” Jess exclaims. “Look, sue me, it’s about bad boys who smoke and shoot guns, okay?”

“But with Batman you have that age difference,” Marian points out.

Ashley laughs. “Oh, totally. Whaddya wanna bet Red Robin would call him Daddy?”

“Red Robin could call Red Hood Daddy,” Jess huffs, grabbing her coffee cup with both hands. “Y’know. If he wanted to.”

Marian perks up. “Oooooh, I need a fic where they’re sharing him and he calls them both Daddy.”

Ashley fake swoons, bringing her head up to her forehead. “Oh my god, _yes_. Please write that, I’m begging.”

“What about the rest of the Justice League, though?” Marian asks. “I’m just sayin, Aquaman could totally step on him. I’d read that.”

Jess throws herself back on the couch dramatically. “But the bad boy vibes! The motorcycles! C’mon, Tay, think about the motorcycles!”

Taylor snorts. “All y’all are sleepin on DeathRobin. It’s hero/villain _and_ hot Daddy vibes! It’s the best of both worlds!”

There’s a sudden loud noise from behind the couch that makes all four girls turn around, sort of a cross between a cough and someone choking. There’s two young men standing by the coffee counter. One of them has red hair, and he’s doubled over laughing, one arm leaning against the other man for balance. The other guy has black hair with a white streak, and he’s flushing a dark red.

“Fuck off, Harper,” the black haired man says, shoving the other man off him. “Oh, for fuck’s sake-”

Harper just keeps laughing, stumbling a few steps to the side. “I will not, that’s the funniest shit I’ve heard all week.” He glances over at the group of girls, seeing them all looking at him with various expression of amusement and confusion. “Sorry, don’t mind us. We just couldn’t help overhearing your, uh, fascinating conversation.”

Marian gives him an acid look. “You gotta problem with that?” Behind her, Jess squares up, staring daggers.

The other boy snorts. “See whatcha get? Don’t fuck with Gotham girls.”

Harper raises both hands up, palms outward, as if to say _hey, not looking for trouble here_. “I’m not trying to fuck with anybody, I just thought it was funny!”

“What was?” Ashley pipes up. The two men look over at her, and she shrugs. “I mean, which part? Have you two just never heard of HVF before? You must be living under a rock.”

The dark haired man sighs, raising a hand up to his hair and pushing the tuft of white out of his eyes. “Pretend I disappeared off the face of the planet for a few years, and explain it to me.”

“It stands for Hero Villain Fic,” Ashley explains. “So like, the fandom around the Bats and Rogues, or the Justice League and their rivals, or the Titans or whatever.”

“And for shipping them,” Marian adds. “The Bats are the most popular in Gotham, obviously, but there’s a whole bunch of different sub-fandoms, depending on which heroes you ship.”

The second man lets out a small groan, burying his face in one hand. “Yeah, that just figures.”

Harper’s still got a shit-eating grin on, and he crosses his arms in front of him, leaning casually against the wall. “Okay, but why the focus on Red Robin specifically? There’s gotta be loads of other heroes you could daydream about.”

“Yeah, but most of the heroes are all built the same,” Taylor tells him. “The men, I mean.”

Harper cocks his head to the side. “You mean the men are…?”

“Built like brick shithouses,” Taylor says matter-of-factly. “I mean, obviously Superman, but Batman’s as broad as a barn too, and have you seen those _arms_ on Red Hood? I mean, seriously. Buff as fuck.”

“Red Robin’s, like, the only twink,” Marian says seriously, and the other girls all nod. “So he’s sorta like the fandom bicycle, cause there’s not enough twinks for all the tops.”

“For the last time, Nightwing does not have top energy!” Jess says hotly.

Ashley throws a potato chip at her. “Shut up, he so does!”

The dark haired man looks at Marian and sighs again. “I’m probably gonna regret asking this, but fandom bicycle?”

The girls all giggle.

“Well, it’s like this,” Taylor says. “The team bicycle is the one that everyone rides.”

“But Red Robin’s definitely the one doing the riding,” Ashley chimes in, grinning, and there’s a general nod of agreement.

“So yeah, there’s lots of other heroes to daydream about,” Taylor says. “It’s just daydreams of them paired _with_ Red Robin. You can ship him with, like, anyone.”

“And Red Hood is the best one!” Jess says loudly, and she’s immediately shouted down by Ashley and Marian, who start talking over her about Nightwing and Batman, all three girls talking animatedly.

Taylor looks back over at the two men and shrugs. Harper looks like he’s fighting down another round of laughter, and the other man is flushed all the way to his ears again, looking positively flustered.

Harper grins down at her. “Oh, I don’t know. Red Hood might be pretty good, but I think Arsenal’s better.”

Taylor grins back. “See, you have good taste. Red Arsenal’s such a good one.” She pauses. “Although it does shorten to Red Arse, which is unfortunate.”

Harper bursts out laughing again, bending over nearly double.

His friend reaches over and shoves at Harper’s arm, who just lets it happen, still laughing so hard it looks like he’s having trouble breathing. “C’mon, you asshole, let’s go.”

“Yeah, okay, I’m coming,” Harper says. He gives Taylor a little wave goodbye, before following the other guy out of the coffeeshop. Taylor waves back and then watches them go.

“I’m just sayin,” the one with black hair is saying, pulling the glass door open, “that I could have gone my whole fuckin life without knowing people shipped B with-“

“Yeah? That’s the part of this that’s bothering you? And not the part where-”

“I swear to god, Harper, if you don’t shut the fuck up, I will shove my boot so far up your ass-”

The door shuts behind them with a shrug, and Taylor turns back around on the couch.

“You can’t kill Superman!” Ashley says. “He’s _Superman_.”

“I probably couldn’t kill anyone in the Justice League, they’re all superhuman,” Marian says. “That’s not the point of fuck, marry, kill!”

“Who are we killing?” Taylor asks.

“Superman,” Marian says. “But only cause I wanna fuck Nightwing and marry Batman.”

Taylor nods. “Yeah, that’s fair.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm writing more of this! Hope y'all enjoy!

Dick’s hanging out on his couch, on his back, legs up and hooked over the back of the couch, scrolling on his phone with one hand, munching on cereal out of a box with the other. He’s got a few hours before patrol and there’s nowhere he needs to be till then.

A text from Babs pops up on his screen, and Dick clicks on it.

It’s an online article. The headline reads: _RED WINGS AT NIGHT! The NightRobin ship is still alive and sailing! Red Robin and Nightwing spotted over the Bowery in a tryst- have our feathered friends rekindled their flame?_

Dick chokes on his cereal and drops his phone on his face.

What the fuck? What the _fuck_?

Below it there’s an extremely blurry tabloid photo of him and Tim with light streaks across it, clearly taken from below. Nightwing and Red Robin are recognizable in the photo, head and shoulders peeking out above the gargoyles. It’s a terrible angle, probably from one of the lower offices across the street. They’re sort of- well, Dick’s got his arm around Tim, but not like _that_ , okay, they were just play fighting a little, and that’s why they drop to the ground in the second photo, not for any other, uh, weird reason. Just to wrestle, really!

Once Dick’s recovered from his coughing fit, he sits up, grabs his phone from where it’s dropped on the ground, and calls Babs.

“Hey, what the fuck?” Dick asks.

“Hello to you too,” Babs says, clearly highly amused. “What, you didn’t like the article? Not interested in rekindling your flame?”

Dick splutters. “It was just- we weren’t doing anything like that!”

Babs laughs. “Yeah, of course not. But you gotta admit, it does kinda look that way.”

Dick lets out a low groan. “Jesus, Babs, where do you even find this stuff?”

“Oh I’m sorry,” Babs says. “Did you just ask how _I_ found something on the _internet_? Me? The person who’s been watching all of your virtual asses for literal years now, trying to keep your covers?”

“Okay, but why did you have to send it to me?” Dick asks, his voice coming out almost squeaky.

“Because if I have to live with all these cursed images in my head, you’re all going to suffer with me,” Babs retorts, entirely unsympathetic. “Did you read to the end of the article?”

“Oh god, I’m afraid to look,” Dick moans, but he’s already putting Babs on speaker and scrolling down.

At the bottom, there’s an artist’s rendition of what might be happening on the rooftop at that moment. Nightwing has Red Robin pinned to the ground, one hand holding his wrists down. Red Robin’s got this blush- _just like Timmy blushes when he’s nervous and excited_ , Dick’s mind supplies unhelpfully- and he’s spreading his legs open, looking up at Dick- uh, at the drawn version of Nightwing- with these begging, desperate eyes. The caption reads: _Gotham’s favorite twink and twunk sneak a moment on a roof! Art credit to @birdwatch_m_art_

“Babs, what the hell is a twunk?” Dick asks.

Babs laughs again. “Well, you used to be a twink, but then you grew out of it. You’re too tall and muscley now. But you’re not big enough to be a bear or muscley enough to be a jock, so you’re stuck in-between. Hence, twunk.”

“That’s the stupidest word I’ve ever heard,” Dick says.

“Yep,” Babs says. “But you’re stuck with it. Accept it or perish.”

Dick groans again, dropping his phone on the couch and burying his face in his hands. “Might as well perish, then. I have to meet Tim for patrol in like two hours, Babs!”

“Well, good luck with that,” Babs says. “I’ve somehow managed to keep looking you all in the eyes after having to spend hours on those Bat watch forums for research. You’ll figure it out somehow.”

Dick sighs. “Please tell me there’s not more of this?”

Babs positively cackles. “Oh you sweet summer child.”

“You know what, never mind,” Dick says quickly, and Babs laughs at him again.

“See you later! Be glad you don’t have to read the comments!”

Babs hangs up with a click, and Dick sighs, flopping back on the couch. It’s- well. He guesses the people on those forums don’t know about him and Tim’s actual relationship. How could they? That’s the whole point of the secret identities thing. But to think people are shipping him and _Tim_ -

The last thing Babs said to him suddenly clicks, and Dick finds himself staring at the dark screen of his phone.

What could possibly be in the comments that’s weirder than that article? Or that _art_?

Dick knows it’s probably a bad idea, but he swipes his phone open anyway.

thetwelfthrobin: _god I love NightRobin so much this photo is saving my life thank you for the food_

jenna_b: _okay but I still think Nightwing’s a bottom_

watermelonfics: _pls consider NightHoodRobin I just think they should team up on his lil twinky ass_

girl_meets_bats: _whatever you do don’t imagine Nightwing using those sticks of his in more… creative ways…_

0terr0 _: I need a whole fic of Red Robin hooking up on rooftops w different heroes please my crops are dying_

Dick keeps reading, sort of morbidly fascinated. There’s… a lot of people commenting on the photo, talking about how hot it would be to catch a glimpse of Nightwing and Red Robin going at it in public. Putting on a show. Getting caught on the roof by other heroes. Fucking in alleyways. Secret, clandestine blowjobs behind gargoyles.

Dick finds he can’t put his phone down. He has absolutely no excuse for continuing to read the comments, and then reading all the other NightRobin fics on the forum that links pop up for. He definitely can’t justify why he finds the artist on Tweeter and looks for more NightRobin art in that style. And there’s certainly no reason for him to stumble onto Bat Watcher Fiction Net and search for everything tagged “NightRobin” and “exhibitionism.”

Dick ends up being really, really late to patrol that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else do you want to discover that the Bat fandom ships them with Timmy?? All suggestions welcome, including villains, rarepairs, and crack!


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce is hanging from a cable outside a skyscraper.

On purpose, of course. Currently he’s using a very sharp blade to cut a hole in the glass without triggering the vibration sensors in the security system.

It’s not the ideal method to gain access to this office. It’ll be discovered in the morning. But Bruce is in a hurry, so quick and dirty will have to do.

Once the circle is cut all the way around, Bruce attaches clamps to the circle of glass, pulls it out from the window, and hooks it to the cable. Very carefully, not touching the sides of the glass, he unclips himself from the cable and leaps inside.

Bruce crosses to the desk, pulls a drive out from one of the utility belt pockets, and inserts it into the computer. The drive has a program that will bypass the security measures, unlock the computer, and copy the files that Bruce needs.

While it’s working on copying, Bruce logs into the computer and starts poking around. He’ll have more time to do this back at the cave, but it’s worth a first sweep for anything his algorithm might take a while to get to.

As he’s clicking through, Bruce finds something odd. There’s a folder labeled “data.” In it are some spreadsheets, as well as a folder labeled “data2.” “data2” is empty, and contains another folder titled “new folder.” Inside of “new folder” is a folder labeled “bats.”

Bruce’s eyebrows raise up just about all the way. He’s after information on illegal business dealings that are time sensitive, not investigating anything related to Batman or the others. But hidden files about bats, even ones that have been hidden really terribly? That can never mean anything good.

The “bats” folder is full of documents, at least forty of them. The first three are titled “batman_redrobin_wall,” “batman_redrobin_car,” and “batman_redrobin_office.”

Bruce frowns. He’s not sure what those are referring to, but if the person who works at this desk has been collecting information on himself and Tim, they might have a much bigger problem than they thought they did. He clicks on “batman_redrobin_car.”

_Red Robin gets into the car and asks “Status?”_

_Batman says “Mission complete” in a husky voice._

_His voice is so hot it makes Red Robin turned on. “Good” says Red Robin “now I can do this” and he leans down to open his pants._

_“Ohhhhhh” Batman moans “oh yeah, suck my cock Red Robin.”_

Bruce’s eyes go wide in horror, and he backs away from the screen in shock and revulsion.

This is not an identity risk. It’s something much, much worse.

Bruce’s comm pings suddenly, and Barbara’s voice comes down the line. “B, guards headed your way. Sixty seconds.”

Bruce blinks, remembering what he’s meant to be doing. “Confirmed, Oracle. Exiting now.”

The drive has finished copying the files, and Bruce takes it, slipping out the window and replacing the glass. He clicks the return on the cable and is propelled up and out of sight, his cape clearing the office window just as the guards round the corner into view.

The comm buzzes to life again. “You’re clear,” Tim says. There’s a faint noise of a keyboard over the line, as Tim and Barbara are steadily working together to bring this company down from the inside before the transfer tomorrow. “Status?”

Bruce chokes.

“Batman?” Barabara asks, alarmed now. “What happened?”

Bruce coughs, hard. “Nothing. I’m fine.”

“Status?” Tim asks again.

“Successful,” Bruce says. He clears his throat, and grabs a grapple from his belt, preparing to make a getaway. “Returning now with the files, ETA 25.”

“Good,” Barbara says. “Those should help a lot. See you when you get back.” The comm line goes quiet with a faint click.

Bruce shoots his grapple and swings across the street to the next building, making his getaway.

Bruce makes one stop before he gets back to the cave, though. He’s very careful to permanently wipe every single one of those documents off of the drive before he hands it over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that terrible porn! It was extremely distressing to write!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me wings! I'm also on [tumblr!](https://dexdefyingstunts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
